


I'll Get You

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: The infamous bad boy, Damon, will do everything in his power to get your attention.





	I'll Get You

Mystic Falls has always been a place of weird and creepy things happening once in a while and a few weeks ago, your eyes were finally open to what was really happening, per say, to the real-er world. Vampires, werewolves, and witches are real, and you just knew that you were already been friends with supernatural creatures, Bonnie being a witch and Tyler being a werewolf. Two months ago, before junior year started, you had met your new neighbor, Stefan Salvatore, who turned out to be vampires, along with his brother, Damon.

Things were revolving around Elena, who turned out to be a doppelganger of the ex of both Salvatore brothers, and you, oh god, you’re part of it all along since you’re mother was a record keeper, so was your grandmother and the rest of your bloodline. There weren’t always a problem between everyone but ever since Damon knocked on your door the day your mom left for some business in New Orleans, everything changed.

* * *

“(Y/n), are you really considering this?” Caroline asked as you fixed your things in your locker. You moved the door to look at her. “Care, I’m not saying I am.” You reasoned. Before you can go back to fixing your things, the now turned vampire held the door. “But you’re thinking about it.” She said, looking you dead in the eyes. You sighed and rolled your eyes. “So what if I am?” You asked. She scoffed. “We’re talking about Damon here! He’s bad for you!” She said.

“Gotta join her on that one.” Elena chirped in behind her. “And I hate him.” Added by Bonnie. “Guys! Chill! I’m not going to do anything.” You said, finally closing your locker. “What’s up?” Stefan asked. You groaned. “Stef, can you tell them that I don’t like Damon like that.” You said. He then turned serious. “And you shouldn’t.” He said. You groaned even more. “I get it, dad.” You sarcastically said. “Damon isn’t the best person, (y/n), trust me.” Stefan said. You merely nodded.

The day went on with classes and after your last class, you went straight home since Elena’s going to be at Stefan’s and you don’t really want to know what your best friends are doing there. You were about to go through the records since your mom had wanted you to get ready to be a record keeper like her when you heard the door creak open. You weren’t fazed by that and grabbed a book out of the box.

“Damon, you’re not really going to scare me anymore.” You said. You then heard a tiny whine and you saw Damon walk from behind you and he sat beside you on the couch. “What are you doing here?” You asked, not looking up. “I brought food.” He said, placing a bag of take out in the table. You looked up at him. “Damon, you don’t eat.” You said. He scoffed. “Doesn’t mean I can’t.” He said. You chuckled and rolled your eyes.

“OR! Do you want to just go to the grill to eat?” He asked, nudging you softly with his elbow. “Damon, I don’t wanna go out with you.” You answered. “That’s not really your answer, (y/n/n).” He said. “You can’t compel me Damon.” You said, raising your eyebrow at him. “I’m not trying to, but I know that that’s not your answer.” He urged. “And why is that?” You asked. “You’re saying that because they told you I’m not good that I’m the big bad.” He said.

You pursed your lips and you had to agree.

“Okay, give me a sec.” He said. You felt a breeze and he sped away. You knitted your eyebrows in confusion but you then shrugged it off. A couple of minutes later, Damon came back with a box in hand. “You might like to eat these.” He said, placing the box on your lap. You opened it to see rows of cupcakes. You hid the small smile and looked at him. “I like cupcakes so thank you.” You said and closed the box.

He sighed.

“Okay, I won’t bother you with your _boring_ stuff, maybe I’ll bother you later.” He said and stood up to leave. When you heard his car door close, you sadly sighed, you kinda felt bad for doing that. After a an hour of reading, you brought the food Damon gave you to the kitchen but on the way, you looked out the window to see Damon inside his car, tapping the steering wheel rhythmically.

You knitted your eyebrows in confusion. You placed the food in the counter and went out. You tapped on his window and he looked at you. He smiled. “What are you doing here still?” You asked after he rolled down the window. “Waiting until dinner time to bother you.” He replied. “If that isn’t creepy at all, Damon.” You said. He sighed. “If I go home, I’ll just see my brother sucking faces with his girlfriend.” He said. “Who looks exactly like your ex, okay, I get it.” You mumbled.

He froze and he turned serious. “Low blow, (y/n).” He said and started the car. “I guess I’ll _try_ to see you tomorrow.” He said and drove off, leaving you hanging. _I just made it worse_. You thought and you sighed deeply. You walked back into your house and ate the dinner Damon had given you.

The next day, since it was Saturday, you had no obligations for the day. You woke up pretty late and decided to call Stefan. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked. “You seem cheery, you at home?” You asked. “Nope, sorry. I’m out with Elena.” He said. “At this hour?!” You exclaimed. “It’s 11 am, (y/n).” He said. “Oh. Anyways, I’ll see you later.” You said and hung up.

You made breakfast and since you felt bad for making Damon feel bad, you packed up the food you made and walked to their house. You knocked a couple of times and when no one replied, you went in to see a drunk Damon on the couch. That kinda made you feel bad even more. You placed the food on the table and lightly shook Damon awake.

When he opened his eyes, to look at whoever woke him up, instead of scowling, he smiled upon seeing your face. “Morning.” He murmured. You smiled tightly and sat on the opposite couch. “I made breakfast.” You said and placed the food out. “Is this really pity breakfast?” He asked. You blushed but did not reply. “Either way, thanks.” He said. You two ate over comforting silence, a couple of chit chats here and there and by 2, you and a sobered up Damon were walking around in the park.

After your little walk in the park, which ended at around 7, you decided to go home. Damon opened the door for you to get out and you blushed, thanking him. Damon had tried all that he could for you to open up to him as he tried and tried to get close to you, teasing you around your friends and all that, but you kept bringing up your walls. Damon had a bad image to you brought to you by your friends.

But what Damon shows you is a completely different.

Yes, Damon was still that ‘social’ drinker that he is, he’s an alcoholic, actually, and he like to tease a lot and throw morbid jokes, but he was nothing but a gentleman who was being sweet and kind, and gentle towards you. Weeks passed and you now see Damon for who he really is, in return, you had opened up to him, even inviting him over while you read through the records, of course, your mother was still not all up about him, but your father was more open minded about it.

You wanted to spend more time with him, sometimes more than the amount of time you want to spend with your friends. But to achieve this, they couldn’t know that you two are hanging out. Most of the time, Damon would go to your house with food, alcohol, a new movie, basically anything for you to do. With all these effort his doing and him just being kind, gentle, and sweet towards you is making you slowly swoon over him. Damon was happy about that but he needed not only you to fall for him as much as he has fallen for you but also for his brother and your friends to see that all he wants is you and that he will do all that he can to protect you.

The time of the Mystic Falls dance has arrived and you had planned long ago to go with Tyler, your now ex boyfriend, that leaves you partnerless. You didn’t know what do and finding a partner very last minute was going to be an issue. In the midst if your worrying, your name has been announced. Caroline smiled sadly towards you and just nodded. _She probably got me a random escort_. You thought. When you got out and placed your hand on the stair rail, you looked down to see Damon, in his dashing suit.

He smiled up to you, a sweet one at that, and his eyes softened at the sight of you. You gave a small smile and sighed happily. You slowly walked down and took his hand. “You look wonderful, (y/n).” He whispered, solely looking at you. You blushed and looked down. “You look good too.” You said. He softly chuckled. “Not as good as you, I mean, look at everyone, they’re looking at you.” He said. You chuckled lightly. “I think you got that wrong. They’re looking at Mr. Mysterious Salvatore over here.” You said, looking up at him.

He shook his head, smiling.

The dance, the day, the smile on your face, the happiness in your voice was all seen by everybody and to your friends’ surprise, the reason of it all was Damon. They saw how you two were engulfed in your own little bubble. Damon was more than who you expected him to be and you were grateful to be receiving this from him. As the day’s events slowly calmed down and you were in your comfortable sundress and Damon, well he was still wearing his suit but without the coat, you found yourself in a bench, looking out the lake, bottle of beers in hand and a laugh worth a million stars to Damon echoing in his ear.

“Hey, Damon.” You called out to him. He raised his eyebrows slightly as he looked at you. With a soft smile on your face you said the words he had always hoped to hear from you. “I think, no, I know I’m falling in love with you.” You said, looking down at your hands as you played with them. A small smirk appeared on Damon’s lips as he watched you nervously admit your feelings. “I think you already know I’ve fallen for you since the day I saw you beat up Tyler.” He joked. You giggled and looked up at him.

He was looking at you like you were the most precious thing in the world and that warmed your heart.

He gently placed his right hand to the side of your face, caressing your cheek. You leaned into his hand and he smiled. Time seemed to have paused as his face slowly went closer and closer to yours and then his lips were against yours, molding with your lips, eyes closed, and feeling all warm and happy and loved.

You didn’t want to pull away, neither of you, but being a human didn’t allow you this. You pulled away, chuckling as you caught your breath. “Suddenly forgot that your still human.” Damon joked, making you laugh. He smirked and pulled you close to his side, kissing your temple. “Thank you, (y/n).” He said. “No need to thank me, I got there on my own.” You replied. He nodded and gave a soft kiss on your lips.

After a short silence, you looked up to him. “Damon,” He looked down. “Yes?” “I want ice cream.” You said. He burst out laughing. You pouted jokingly and he took your head in both his hands and kissed your forehead. “We’ll go get ice cream.” He said and he took your hand in his, you two walking to his car.


End file.
